


Happy Anniversary Ichiji (Ichiji Vinsmoke X Reader)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Plot;Your Husband has just came back from his mission,He's tired,and just wants to go to bed,However his wife has different plans for Her Hubby,until he wants his control Back.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Happy Anniversary Ichiji (Ichiji Vinsmoke X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I've done,Please either follow me On Twitter (@Phantomwantsto1) or If you wanna see the work be repaired first Follow my Wattpad (@DragonClawKisses)

"Lord Ichiji's is almost here ,Lady YN." I smiled,"He is?,thank you Lisa"she smiled softly,bowing and leaving,I placed my tea cup down,Smirking I looked around his room,The Bed neatly made,His clothes Freshly pressed,I stood up gently,Walking to the closet,finding My section,pulling out the Red Set,Slipping off my Dress ,pulling the Set on,The loud voices filled the hall,I glanced around,turning his Lights off,placing my ass on his desk,"Come on Ichiji! Join us for Some drinks! " "Yonji,It's my Anniversary" "Yeah,Soon to be king Ichiji needs to Fuck his wifey" I tried my hardest not to giggle,But I could tell Ichiji Rolled his eyes,"Yeah yeah, have fun Drinking"

The door handle,Was gripped,as Ichiji opened the door,I could see his outline,He was still in his Raid suit,He sighed loudly "shit...she's sleeping..." He flicked the light on quickly,As his eyes made contact with me "Last time I checked,i wasn't asleep.." he smirked "Your not suppose to be wearing that" "I'm not? Oh,no" He growled, Sighing "I'm getting out of this,On the bed Legs apart" I smirked,he wasn't gonna take the control tonight,I hopefully was,He slipped into the bathroom,And quickly got out,He raised his eyebrow,seeing I was still on his desk,I could see he just couldn't be arsed to get dressed,as he was just naked,Showing everything off,"Someone's not Listening to Thier Master",quickly getting down,I gripped his hand, dragging him to the bed,pushing him down,quickly straddling him,He raised his curly Eyebrow,"may I ask what's going on?" I smiled,dragging my Nail down his ripped chest,Giggling "Sorry Hunny,Your not in charge tonight" "excuse me?" "sorry Master,I wanna take control" "Try,But it Won't work" I slipped my hand down to His Now pulsing Cock,and ran my Tounge Over the Head,He bit his lip,Not allowing anything to slip out of his mouth,I kept licking more,Running my tounge up and down,he finally let loose some grunts,I wrapped my mouth fully around it barley fitting in my mouth,I breathed through my nose,and began to Bob my head up and down,my (SC) fingers Ran up his thighs, gently gripping them,I felt his Cock Throb Madly,And I knew he was close,I quicked my pace,And the thick Cum Coated my Throat,pulling away along with Strings Attached to my lips,from his cock,He glanced at me, Flushed cheeks,his eyes still covered my his Glasses,I placed my body,onto his chest,Sliding my fingers to his glasses pulling them off,Showing off his Beautiful Blue eyes,I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat up Probably,Going to sink down,until Ichiji pushed me down,Pinning my Wrists down ripping the lace set off Angrily,my cheeks Flushed red "I... Ichiji?" "Sorry Pet,But I'm in control,not you,but nice try" he reached into his Bedside draw,pulling out The red Collar,with black details,lifting my Neck up clicking it on,I whined,As he smirked "Don't like your collar pet?" I flushed madly and nodded "I ..I like it M..master" "good girl" He ran his large Rough Hands Over my (BS) Breasts,playing with them,He leaned his lips Onto the Nipple,Running his Tounge over it,Biting and fiddling with the other breast,I gasped and Squealed as he,Abused them,Once he pulled away,My chest heaved,perking up my now red chest,He smirked,playing with my Nipples"So pretty" he spread my thighs,Gripping them tightly "y...your not gonna prep Master?" "I'm not,For one reason,Take a guess why?",I bit my lip,"B...becuase I misbehaved?" He nodded,Before gaining a evil smirk "Flip pet" "p..pardon?" "Flip. Onto you chest",I reluctantly flipped onto my chest,And yelped,feeling A Harsh pain across my Ass,I glanced back,Biting my lip "Now little Pet,Count." He slapped my ass Four times, again Harshly 

"1","2", "3" ,"4"  
"keep Counting"  
He slapped once again,  
Six times  
"1","2","3","4","5","6"

I could tell he was smiling,"You look so pretty like this,Your poor little Ass is Coated in my Marks",he grabbed me flipping me over,I winced as the Bedsheets,rubbed against my Butt,  
He grabbed his Cravat Tying my Wrists, Together, Harshly pushed my thighs apart,And slammed his Erect Cock into my Pussy "I...Ichiji!!" He gripped my waist,"Fuck,YN...your fucking tight" he quickly felling into a rhythm,Slapping into me,"F...fuck...m...master" I whimpered out,"Fucking scream,Fill this castle full of your sweet moans and begs" he purred into my ear,I wrapped my Legs around his Waist,moaning louder "More..more Ichiji!! Please!" He slowed down,barely moving his cock,I whined and wiggled my hips,He chuckled,He fell back into his rhythm,Picking up the pace "O..oh...fuck...I... Ichiji...M...master please!!!,I...am close!!!" He grunted,bring down onto my collar bone,As he Somehow picked up more Speed,"f...fuck!"  
"I..can't hold it!" I moaned loudly,Finally letting the knot snap,Releasing all over him,Ichiji grunted,"Fuck! You've tightened" Ichiji stopped moving,letting his Load Releasing,causing me to squeal,I panted gently,As I glanced at Ichiji,Who flopped next to me,pulling the duvet over us,Panting I giggled, glacning at him,snuggling up with him  
"Happy anniversary Ichiji"  
"Mhmm,Happy Anniversary YN, Baby"  
I smiled and cuddles into him more,Falling asleep slowly after.

EXTENDED ENDING  
"Ichiji? Honey?" I walked out of the Bathroom,a towel around My body,I looked at Ichiji who was still Naked,in bed,He glanced at me and smiled "Yes?" "We didn't use protection did we?"  
Silence filled the room.  
"We didn't"  
"Okay,well there's a chance we may End up with a child"


End file.
